Damaged
by Epicblonde52
Summary: Katniss has dissociative identity disorder (she has multiple personalities and the personalities are not aware of each other). One of her personalities is very loving and caring, the other is a crazed killer. Their mother protects Prim from Katniss when her crazed personality takes over. What will happen to Prim when her mother dies? The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
The 10 year old brunette pushes her 6 year old sister on the swings. The little blonde giggles as she goes higher and higher. Their mom sits on the porch and watches her daughters play. The girls mother goes inside to grab another beer. She's been like this ever since their dad left them a week ago. During the middle of the night the little blonde girl went into her sisters room because their parents were fighting again. Then their dad left in the middle of the night. Before he left he promised his daughters that he would come back and take them away from their evil mother. "Let's play tag!" The little blonde girl says happily as she gets off of the swings.  
"Okay I'll be it!" Her older sister says with an evil grin. The blonde girl runs away from her sister.  
The brunette runs to the table and grabs a knife. Then she chases after her sister.  
"Tag you're it!" The brunette says as she pushes her sister to the ground.  
The six year old starts crying.  
"Oh shut up!" The brunette yells at her. She cries even more.  
"If you won't shut yourself up then I'll shut you up!" The brunette says as She waves the knife.  
The little girl who's laying on the ground screams helplessly and yells, "MOMMY!"  
The brunette throws her knife and it cuts her sisters leg. She screams in pain. The brunette grabs her sisters wrist and the little girl moves around trying to make her sister let go of her. The brunette grabs her sisters wrist and watches the blood trickle down her sisters arm.  
Then something pulls the brunette off of her sister. It throws her and she hits her head on a rock.  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone about what just happened," the little girl says.  
The person she's talking to sighs and he says, "Okay I promise."  
Then the little girl runs past her sister and into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1  
In the story Prim is 14 Katniss is 18 and Finnick is 14. Please read and tell me what you thought. :)**  
I hum to myself as I sit on my bed reading. I drop my book as I hear my mother scream. I run to the kitchen and see katniss with a bloody knife.  
She turns to me and says, "You're next." I look down and see my mom. Her shirt is covered in blood and she's gasping for air.  
"Mom!" I yell.  
"Prim run!" My mom tells me as she takes her final breath.  
I run outside and run to Finnicks house. I hear my sister chasing me. My vision begins to blur as the tears fall. My mom is dead.  
I finally reach Finnicks house and I pant as I ring the door bell. He opens the door and I collapse into his arms. I wet his shirt with my tears and he tells me that it's okay. The door bell rings again and it's Katniss.  
"Prim what happened?" She asks me.  
"You killed mom and tried to kill me," I whisper.  
She starts crying and she throws her arms around me, "I'm sorry Prim."  
"I'm going to stay at Finnicks tonight," I tell her.  
She kisses me on the forehead and leaves.  
I run upstairs to Finnicks room and he's sitting on his bed. I sit next to him. "What's wrong with Katniss? First she tried to kill you when you were six and she's been beating you and your mom for the past six years. Now she killed your mom and tried to kill you and then at my house she loves you again! I'm not going to let her kill you!" He yells.  
"She's has dissociative personality disorder. She has different personalities. She's not going to kill me," I tell him.  
"You don't know that she won't kill you!" He yells.  
"No one would care if I died!" I say starting to raise my voice.  
"I would!" He yells.  
"Why would you care if I died?" I ask.  
"Because... I... I... Ugh! Whatever! Just forget it," he says angrily.  
We sit in silence for a while. Finnicks mom gets home after about an hour and she makes dinner.  
When we go downstairs his mom smiles at me, "Hello Prim."  
"Hi mrs. Odair."  
After we eat Finnick and I watch spongebob in his room.  
"Finn?" I say.  
"Yes prim?"  
"What were you going to say earlier? You said 'I... I...' And you never finished. You what?"  
He sighs, "Nothing. Forget about it."  
"No tell me. Please. I'm your best friend. You can tell me," I say looking at him.  
He looks at me, our eyes lock and he leans his head towards mine. Then our lips touch. Once our lips separate he says, "I really like you."  
I push him away from me, "I'm your best friend! Why the hell would you kiss me!? You're my best friend you can't like me like that!"  
He looks down at the ground, "Sorry."  
In my mind I begin to like him. I argue with myself over and over that I can't like him like that, but I can't help it.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**  
The next day, during school I get called down to the office. When I get there I see the police talking to Katniss.  
I sit down on a chair and a police officer leads me into the principle's office. I sit down next to Katniss and one of the officers starts to talk, "Hello Katniss and Primrose Everdeen, I'm Wiress and if you two don't mind I'm going to ask you both a couple of questions."  
"Okay. Why are we here though?" Katniss says.  
"Well mrs. Odair went over to your house to have lunch with your mom. When she got there she rang the doorbell ten times but your mom didn't answer. She opened the door and saw your mother on the ground. Your mother was covered in dried up blood and there was a knife next to her. The knife had Katniss' prints on it. Katniss would you like to explain?"Wiress says.  
"What!? Last night all that happened was that I took a nap and I woke up in front of Finnick Odairs house. I knocked on the door and Prim answered. She told me that I killed my mom and I tried to kill her. Then I slept over at my boyfriend Gale Hawthorne house," Katniss says.  
Wiress steps out of the office for a couple minutes and returns with Gale and Finnick.  
Finnick sits down next to me and Gale sits next to Katniss.  
Wiress starts to talk again, "Prim would you like to tell me what happened yesterday?"  
"I heard my mom scream so I went downstairs. Katniss had a bloody knife and my mom was on the ground dead. Katniss told me I was next so I ran to Finnicks house to get away from my sister," I say.  
"Mr. Odair, did Primrose go over to your house?" Wiress asks.  
"Yes, she came running and she ran into my arms and she was crying. She told me what happened," Finnick says.  
"I didn't kill her though!" Katniss says as she starts to cry.  
"I know why Katniss doesn't remember killing mom," I say.  
What am I doing? If I tell them then they'll put Katniss in a mental hospital. If I don't then they'll arrest her.  
"Why?" Wiress asks.  
"Because Katniss has dissociative personality disorder. It was her other personality that killed our mom and threatened to kill me," I say.  
"Well Katniss you need to be put into a mental hospital and Primrose, where is your dad?" Wiress says.  
"He left us when we were little. No one has heard from him," I say.  
"Well you can either live with your dad or you can go into a foster home, you have until tomorrow to decide. I'll see you then. Goodbye Primrose," Wiress says.  
I throw my arms around Katniss' neck and whisper, "I love you Katniss, don't go, please."  
She sighs, "I don't have a choice. But I'll always love you little duck."  
I start crying and I whisper, "Quack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

At school the next morning I get called to the office again. I see Wiress.

"Hello again Primrose," she says smiling.

I just scowl at her. She continues talking, "Katniss is safe in a mental facility and you can visit her three times a month. We found your dad. He lives in a city called District four. It's not too far away from here, about 200 miles or so."

"I want to stay here!" I yell, "Why can't I just stay with my uncle Haymitch?"

"Because he's always drunk, now you pick, foster home or your dad," Wiress says.

"Haymitch," I say with a smirk.

"He's not an option!" Wiress says annoyed.

Then Wiress leaves the room and returns with Finnick and Rue, my two best friends.

"Hi Prim," Rue says as she sits next to me.

Finnick sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders and says, "Prim I think you should go with your dad, maybe he'll let you visit us. Or we can come and visit you."

"I want to stay here." I say.

After a while they eventually convince me to go with my dad.

"You'll leave in a week. Do you have someone you can stay with until then?" Wiress asks.

"She can stay with me," Rue says.

After school Rue and I go to my house. We grab a big suitcase and pack all of my stuff. Then I run into Katniss' room and grab her favorite stuffed deer and her bow and quiver of arrows. I also pack a couple of my moms nice dresses. Once we finish we go to Rues house.

We go upstairs to her room and one of her sisters is sleeping on Rues bed. Rue carries her sister to her room and Rue and I sit on her bed talking.

"So what's up with you and Finnick?" She says as she raises her eyebrows.

"I don't know, two days ago I was at his house and he kissed me and then said that he really likes me. I got mad at him and pushed him but then I realized that I like him back so I kissed him," I say.

"You have a boyfriend," Rue says as she nudges me with her elbow.

Two days later Rue and I go and visit Katniss.

"Katniss!" I says as I throw my arms around her.

"Prim! How are you?" She says.

"I'm good, I'm moving in with dad in 5 days."

"She has a booooooooyfriend," Rue says giggling.

"Who is he?" Katniss says.

"Finnick Odair. And they've kissed," Rue says.

After about an hour of talking to Katniss she opens her arms as if she wants a hug so I give her a hug and she puts her hands around my throat.

I try to push her off but she just grips harder around my throat. I gasp for air. I hear Rue yell for a doctor. I start seeing spots. I let my body go limp and I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4  
5 days later. **  
I look at the man who stands before me. He looks just like Katniss, dark brown hair, gray eyes. "Hi Prim," he says as he wraps his arms around me.  
"Hi, umm can I say bye to my friends before we leave?"  
He nods. I turn around and run into Finnicks arms. "I'm gonna miss you Prim. You'll come back and visit right?" He says.  
"Of course," I say. I press my lips against his one last time.  
Then I look at Rue. She wraps her arms around me. "Promise you'll come back?" She asks.  
I nod and whisper, "Don't tell Finnick but I'm coming to visit in two weeks."  
Rue smiles, "Bye Prim, I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too. Bye Finn bye Rue."  
I get into the car and wave to them.  
Once we get on the highway I look at my dad and say, "Why did you leave?"  
"Your mom and I weren't getting along well. I caught her with another man. She promised that she wouldn't do it again but I didn't want to take any chances. How's your sister?"  
"Fine I guess. "  
"How are you Prim?" He asks.  
"Terrible, my mom just got killed, they took my sister away and now I have to leave my boyfriend and my best friend."  
"I'm sorry but you're going to love District 4. We live on the beach."  
When we get to his house a blonde women kisses him. Then she turns to me, "You must be Prim."  
"You can call me Primrose, and who the hell are you?!" I say angrily.  
"I'm your dads new wife. My name is Paisley."  
I grab my bags out of the car and my dad takes me to my room. A little blonde girl with bright green eyes stares at me.  
"Hi I'm Glimmer," she says sweetly.  
"Who the hell are you!?" I yell.  
"Your stepsister."  
"Glimmer go to your room," my dad says.  
She leaves my room.  
"Why didn't you tell me I have a stepsister and a stepmom!?" I yell at him.  
"Watch your tone and it was a surprise."  
I roll my eyes and he leaves. I close my door and call Rue.  
I get voicemail.  
I decide to go to the beach. I change into some short jean shorts and a tank top and walk along the beach. I think about home. What life would've been like if Katniss hadn't killed my mom.  
My thoughts are interrupted by me running into a girl. I fall backwards and hit my head on the sand. I stand up and see the girl. She has brown hair and brown eyes and freckles cover her face.  
"Sorry," I tell her.  
"It's okay. I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" She asks.  
I nod and she says, "I'm Clove."  
"Primrose."  
We start walking again. "So Primrose were are you from?" She asks.  
"You can call me Prim if you want and I'm from District twelve. I just moved in with my dad. My mom was killed by my sister who is 'mentally unstable' and turns out I have a stepmom and a stepsister. I had to leave my boyfriend and my best friend and now I know nobody and I have no friends," I say.  
"You have a friend now," she says.  
I smile at her, "So your turn, tell me about your life."  
"Well I've been bullied at school by the biggest slut in school for practically my whole life. Right now she's with the guy that just moved here. His name is Cato and I have the biggest crush on him. And Glimmer decided to date him just to make me mad. I have a little sister and my dad drowned when I was 6."  
"Wait. Glimmer?" She nods, "That's my stepsister."  
"Wow. "  
After a while a little brunette girl comes over to Clove and says, "Mommy says it's time for you to come home."  
"Okay. Well bye Prim, I'll see you tomorrow at school right?"  
I nod and smile.  
I go back to my house and walk up to my room. In my room is Glimmer making out with some blonde boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I clear my throat and they stop kissing. "Oh hello Prim."

"It's Primrose to you and if your going to make out, do it in your own room," I say.

The boy says, "Sorry Primrose. I'm Cato."

"Hello Cato."

I hear Paisley yell, "It's time for dinner."

I walk downstairs and Glimmer looks at her mom and bats her eyes, "Mom can Cato please stay for dinner? Maybe even overnight?"

"Of corse. Cato is welcome whenever."

Then my dad walks into the room.

"Hello Cato."

"Um dad, I'm not really hungry. I'm really tired though. Can I skip dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Sure," he says as he gives me a hug, "I've missed you so much Prim. Next weekend we'll go visit Katniss and your friends."

I smile and run up to my room. I pick up my phone and see that Finnick and Rue have both called me. I call Rue first. She doesn't answer. I roll my eyes and call Finnick.

"_Hello?_" He says.

"Hey Finn."

_"Prim, what's up?"_

"I have a step sister and a step mother. Glimmer and Paisley. I made a friend too. Her name is Clove. She has a crush on Glimmers boyfriend Cato. Glimmer is only dating Cato to make Clove made though. What's been happening there?"

"Well um _there's this new girl here. Her name is Annie Cresta. Hey um you called me during dinner so um I'll call you soon. Bye._" He says and then hangs up.

I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes again Glimmer is tapping my shoulder.

"Time to get up. We have school. My mom is making me hang with you today so just stick with me for the day," she says.

"No thanks. I already have someone to hang with today," I tell her.

"Who?"

"A girl named Clove."

"Oh. I'd stay away from her if I was you," she says.

"Why?"

"She tried kissing Cato two days ago."

"Whatever."

Glimmer leaves and I get dressed in a white tank top that has a lacy long sleeve shirt to go over it. Then I put on some jeans and my combat boots.

When I get downstairs I grab an apple and follow Glimmer to the bus.

I find Clove and sit next to her.

"Hey," I say.

She smiles and says, "Hey! Ok that's Finch," she points to the red head in front of us, "and that's her boyfriend Thresh," she points to the muscular guy that sits next to Finch, "And that's Madge," she points to the blonde girl who sits across from us, "and next to her is her boyfriend Marvel. And guys this is Primrose but you can call her Prim."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks later

I sit in the car next to my dad. He's singing "The Hanging Tree."

I decide to call Rue.

"_Hey_," she says.

"I'm on my way. I can't wait to see you and Finnick," I say smiling.

"_Are you sure you still want to surprise Finnick? and are you sure you still like him_?" She says.

"Yes and yes."

_"Well I have to go, I'll see you when you get here."_

After about an hour of driving we pull into the mental hospital.

"Katniss!" I say as I wrap my arms around my sisters neck.

"Dad?" She asks.

"Hi Katniss," he says as he wraps his arms around her.

She pushes him, "No! Get away from me! You left us! And now you come back!" She pushes him again. The doctor holds her back.

"Katniss I'm sorry. I really missed you both and I regret leaving you guys," he says.

"No! Make them leave!" Katniss yells.

The doctor makes us leave and we drive to Rues house.

"Prim!" Rue says as she throws her arms around me.

"Hi Rue, I've missed you."

"C'mon lets go pick up that boy," my dad says.

I tell Rue all about Clove (leaving out the Cato part).

Once we get to Finnicks house I open his door and see him on the couch, he's facing the other way. I'm about to hug him when I realize he's kissing someone. A different girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7  
This chapter is what happened when Prim left to go to District 4.  
Finnicks POV**  
"There's a new girl," Rue tells me.  
"Is she hot?" I say jokingly.  
Rue laughs for a second and says, "Even if she is, you're with Prim."  
"Yea I know."  
"Look there's the new girl," Rue says pointing at a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She's beautiful.  
"Um let's go say hi," I say.  
We walk over to her and Rue says, "Hi I'm Rue and this is Finnick."  
"I'm Annie," she says quietly.  
Her eyes meet mine and I say, "Um Hi Annie."  
By the time school is over Annie becomes our best friend. I invite Annie and Rue over for dinner.  
I sit next to Annie. During dinner my phone rings.  
"Who is it?" Annie asks.  
"Prim."  
"Who's Prim?"  
"Finnicks GIRLFRIEND!" Rue yells.  
I answer it and say, "Hello?"  
"Hey Finn," she says.  
"Prim, what's up?"  
"I have a step sister and a step mother. Glimmer and Paisley. I made a friend too. Her name is Clove. She has a crush on Glimmers boyfriend Cato. Glimmer is only dating Cato to make Clove made though. What's been happening there?"  
"Well um there's this new girl here. Her name is Annie Cresta. Hey um you called me during dinner so um I'll call you soon. Bye Prim." I quickly hang up.  
After dinner Annie talks to my mom in the kitchen and I talk to Rue in the living room.  
"Finnick! You have a girlfriend!" Rue practically yells.  
"I know."  
"Then stop flirting with Annie!"  
"I'm not flirting!"  
"Yes you are, I have to go. Bye." Rue says as she leaves.  
After a while I walk Annie home. We walk in silence until Annie says, "Um Finnick, can I tell you something?"  
"Sure Annie what is it?"  
"Well um, I really like you," she says as she turns bright red. Then she looks at me and puts her lips against mine.  
I push her back though, "Annie I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend."  
Two weeks later  
After dinner Annie and I sit on the couch doing homework.  
"Finn?" She asks.  
"Yes Annie?"  
"I'm in love with you," she says as she grabs my face in her hands and kisses me.  
I try to make her let go but I end up kissing her back.  
Then I hear someone yell my name. Annie lets go of me and I turn around and see Prim.  
"Hey Prim. Um this is my friend Annie Cresta. "  
"Friend? So now you make out with all of your friends!?" She yells at me.  
I'm about to talk but she runs out of my house.  
"Prim!" I yell. I follow her but hear Rue yell for me to just leave her.  
I run back to my house and slam my bed room door shut.  
"Finn are you okay?" I hear Annie ask.  
"No. I need to talk to Prim."  
She sighs and sit next to me. "Give her some time to cool off."  
I sigh and look at her. Her eyes meet mine and I press my lips against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**  
"Finnick!" I say.  
He jumps and the girl backs away from him. He turns to look at me and says, "Hey Prim. Um this is my friend Annie Cresta."  
"Friend? So now you make out with all your friends?" I yell.  
I turn around and walk out of his house. I can hear someone following me. I ignore them and keep walking. I walk to the mental hospital. I push past the doctors and run to Katniss.  
"Hey Prim," she says. I throw my arms around her.  
"What's wrong?" She asks.  
"I caught Finnick kissing a different girl," I tell her.  
"He doesn't deserve you. You'll find someone way better. But guess what," she says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"The doctors have been teaching me how to keep my other personality under control. So they are going to let me leave in about a week," she says smiling.  
"Yay!" I say as I give her another hug.  
Once I leave the mental hospital I go back to Rues house. My dad is talking with her mom. I go to her room and I find her sleeping on her bed.  
"Rue," I say as I wake her up.  
"What's up?" She says yawning.  
"They are letting Katniss come home in a week."  
"That's awesome."  
"Did you know about Finnick and Annie?"  
"Um well he kept flirting before but I think this was the first time they actually kissed. I think you should talk to him."  
Then I send a message to Finnick 'I want to talk to you can you meet me at the swings at my old house in fifteen minutes? (Please come alone)'  
I grab my phone and walk to the swings. I sit down on one and wait. Five minutes later I hear someone say, "Hey."  
"Hi," I mutter as I watch Finnick sit in the swing next to me.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened with Annie. She kissed me and I ended kissing back and I'm just really sorry."  
"I forgive you. Do you like her?"  
He nods, "I like her but I also like you."  
"Who do you like more?"  
"At first I thought it was you but I've gotten to know Annie while you were gone and now I think I like Annie more. I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologizing. It's okay that you like her more. I'll get over it. She's really lucky though," I say as I give him a small smile.  
"Well I have to get back home. Bye Prim."  
"Bye."  
I swing on the swing for about thirty minutes. Then I run into the woods that are behind our old house.  
I look in a log and find a little bow and quiver that my dad made for Katniss when she turned six.  
I walk around the woods and climb a tree. I hear twigs snapping. I look below me and see two dark figures. I try to lean forward to get a better look at them and I end up falling out of the tree.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**  
I scream as I fall. Then something breaks my fall.  
"Are you okay?" Someone asks.  
I look and see that Rory Hawthorne, Gale Hawthorne's brother caught me.  
"Yea I'm fine. Thanks for catching me Rory."  
"No problem Prim," he says as he puts me down.  
"I'll race you guys back to my old house," I say.  
They both say okay and then we run. My braids fly behind me as I chase after Gale. Once we get there I look at Rory and giggle as I say, "I win."  
"So what were you doing in the woods so late?" Gale asks.  
"I was clearing my head."  
"What happened," Rory asks.  
"Well what do you want first, the good or bad?" I ask.  
"Bad," Rory says.  
"I caught Finnick kissing that new girl Annie so I had to break up with him. But I'll get over it. And the good is that Katniss is coming home in a week."  
"Well guess what," Rory says.  
"What?"  
"Finnick doesn't deserve you. You're waaaaaaaaaaay to awesome for him."  
I smile at him and give him a hug.  
"And my mom couldn't afford our house anymore so we found a house in District 4," Rory says.  
"Are you excited to move there?" I ask.  
"Kinda. But maybe we'll be neighbors."  
"Well my dad must be wondering were I am so I'm going to go back to Rues house. Bye Rory, bye Gale," I say as I give Rory a hug.  
Then I run to Rues house.  
The next day my dad and I go back to District 4.  
Once we get there I see Glimmer with a new boy. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
"What happened to Cato?" I ask.  
"Oh I dumped his sorry ass. This is Peeta. Peeta this is my stepsister Primrose."  
"Hi Peeta," I say as I shake his hand.  
I unpack my stuff and run to Cloves house.  
I knock on her door and her little sister Esther lets me in. I run up to her room and when I open the door I see her talking to a boy with Carmel blonde hair.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"I'm Marvel, Cloves ex boyfriend," the boy says a he turns to me.  
"Prim this is Marvel, Marvel this is Prim," Clove says.  
"Hello Prim," Marvel says.  
"Clove I need to talk to you alone," I say.  
"Um well I have to go anyway. Bye Clove," Marvel says.  
Once he leaves I look at Clove and say, "Cato is single."  
"Really?" She says.  
I nod, "Glimmer broke up with him. She has a new boyfriend."  
"Who's the new boy?"  
"Some guy named Peeta. But guess what."  
"What?"  
"My sister is coming home in a week," I say smiling.  
"Yay I finally get to meet her. How was your trip?"  
"Eh."  
"What happened?"  
"My boyfriend was kissing the new girl Annie Cresta."  
"Wow."  
Then I get a text message from my dad, 'Prim I need you to come home.'  
"Hey Clove I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow though," I say as I leave her room.  
When I get home my dad says, "Prim, Katniss can come home early. We have to go get her. Glimmer is coming with."  
So we get into the car and drive for about an hour before we arrive at the mental hospital.  
"Katniss!" I say as I give her a hug.  
"Hi little duck. Who's the blonde chick in the car?" She asks.  
"Glimmer, our stepsister," I say.  
Dad and Glimmer get out of the car.  
"Hi Katniss," Dad says as he gives her a hug.  
"Hello Katniss," Glimmer says.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10  
The next chapter will be written by my friend HGF34567 I hope you enjoy it :) you should go check out her stories fragments and capitol games. Here's a link to fragments s/9505021/1/ and Capitol games s/9557793/1/ please review :)**  
Once we get back home, I take Katniss straight out to the beach. Glimmer went home because I asked for time with Katniss alone. I grab her hand and pull her over to spot where we can sit down without getting all wet or sandy. We both sit down and wait for one of us to start talking.  
"I've missed you so much Prim!" Katniss says as she wraps her arms around me. "There's a lot that we need to talk about."  
When she says that, I realize there is something to talk about.  
"Katniss-" I start. But I find that it's too hard to say, even to my big sister.  
She grabs my wrist protectively. "Prim is something going on?"  
I nod.  
"I like Rory Hawthorne."  
She smiles a little bit. "Oh Prim, that's adorable!" She says. I feel my face turn red. "Well, they're moving here pretty soon. That's good, I guess."  
She laughs and nods.  
After that we head back to the house. When we walk inside I see that Peeta is standing in the living room, waiting for Glimmer probably.  
I wave at him a little. He doesn't notice, probably because he's staring at my sister... "Who's this?" Katniss says. She's looking at him too.  
At that moment Glimmer comes barging down the stairs. Once she realizes that her boyfriend is here, she runs over to him and kisses him.  
Katniss looks down at the floor when this happens and doesn't say another word. I think I see jealousy flash across her face. But it's only a flash.  
Glimmer stops kissing Peeta and looks over at Katniss and I. She says, "Oh well I see you've met Katniss!" Peeta nods and takes Glimmers hand. Glimmer kisses him on the cheek, probably only because she noticed Katniss's jealousy. I've learned that Glimmer does a lot of things only to upset people.  
"Well I guess we better get going." Peeta says. Glimmer shakes her head with a huge fake smile plastered on her face. "How about we stay and you and Katniss can get to know each other?"  
Katniss looks at Glimmer coldly. Glimmer pretends she doesn't see it. "Come on let's all sit down!" She leads us to the living room and makes us all sit down together, Katniss and I across from her and Peeta.  
Glimmer snuggles up against Peeta while giving Katniss a dirty look. I look at my sister, who has her eyes fixated on the floor. I wish I could get her out of there, but I'll have to get past my dad and he'll make me be nice to Glimmer. So I guess we're stuck here.  
"So Katniss, did Peeta tell you about how we met?" Glimmer says. Katniss rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it's SO exciting actually..." She replies.  
"So, I was with Cato, and Peeta comes along, and I was like, Cato we are so over, and I dumped him because Peeta was SO much hotter than him. And then Peeta came up with his beautiful blue eyes, which were SO much hotter than Cato's, and he got on one knee and poured out his heart to me. So how could I say no?"she says.  
Peeta looks at her, confused. "Umm...that's not how it happened.." He says. Glimmer puts her arm on his shoulder and says "yes it is.." Then she starts making out with him, right in front of Katniss and I.  
I clear my throat. Glimmer stops kissing him and looks over at Katniss to see her expression. Katniss is mad as heck, you can see the rage in her grey eyes and how red she is.  
Glimmer then says, "Oh Peeta, why do you love me? Oh I know! I mean, look at me! Aren't I just so perfect Peeta, flawless even? Any guy would kill to be in Peeta's place. And would you blame them?"  
Peeta and I sit there awkwardly, knowing we're about to witness a huge arguement. This could get really bad.  
All of a sudden Katniss springs up from her seat angrily.  
"OH MY GOD! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! AND WE REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR HOW LUCKY YOU ARE TO BE WITH PEETA, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE BECAUSE HE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU! YOU'RE NOT THAT PERFECT!GOD! JUST SHUT UP!"  
As we all gape at Katniss with our mouths wide open, my dad and Paisley come running in.  
"What is going on in here?!" Paisley shouts.  
Glimmer makes a pouty face and says with fake tears in her eyes, "I was just trying to welcome Katniss to the family when all of a sudden she started being really mean to me for no reason at all!"  
Katniss scoffs. "yeah right! I wouldn't even have a second to say that with all your blabbering on about your stupid relationship!" She yells.  
Glimmer looks to Peeta for help. "Tell them what really happened Peeta."  
Peeta shifts his glance from Katniss to Glimmer, deciding on who to believe. He finally speaks up and says,  
"Katniss... Is telling the truth."  
Glimmer gasps and crosses her arms. She runs up the stairs and I hear the door to her room slam loudly. I grin to myself. She deserved it.  
Our parents both leave the room after apologizing to Katniss for glimmer's behavior. Then the next thing I know Peeta walks over to Katniss and kisses her.  
**A/N: thanks for reading! It was really awesome writing for this story! Thanks again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**  
Katniss pushes him away, "I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend."  
She looks at him and runs up to her room. Peeta sighs and leaves.  
Then there's a knock on the door, I open it and see Rory Hawthorne.  
"Rory!" I say as I throw my arms around him.  
"Hey Prim," he says.  
"C'mon lets go up to my room," I say as I take his hand.  
Once we get to my room I close the door and sit next to him on my bed.  
"Rory, can you keep a secret?" I ask.  
"Ya. Is something wrong?" He asks.  
"Well um I-I," say as I look down at the floor.  
"You what?" He asks.  
"I like you," I whisper so quietly that he can't hear me.  
"What?"  
"I like you," I say a bit louder as I look up and my blue eyes meet his grey ones.  
His head leans in towards mine. My eyes flutter shut and just as our lips are about to touch I hear the door open and Glimmer say, "Aww how sweet. Prim finally got a boyfriend. Katniss come look."  
I scoot away from Rory as my face turns red and I scowl at Glimmer.  
"At least I'm not a slut like you," I mutter. As Katniss walks in.  
"What did you call me?" Glimmer asks.  
"A slut," I say louder.  
Katniss laughs and Glimmer starts to fake cry as she cries, "Mom! Prim called me a bad name!"  
Paisley walks in and says, "Now what's going on here?"  
"Prim called me a bad name when I just came in to ask if she wanted to go to the beach with me. Then she slapped me, even ask that handsome boy over there," Glimmer cries as she winks at Rory.  
Paisley sighs and says, "Glimmer leave Prim alone, Prim leave Glimmer alone."  
"Rory do you want to meet my friend Clove?" I ask as I turn to Rory.  
"Sure," he says, taking my hand.  
As we walk to Cloves house I see two people sitting on the beach watching the sunset. The boy wraps his arm around the girl and the girl snuggles close to him. As we get closer I realize that it's Cato and Clove.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12  
Hello people of the Internet. Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, I've been busy with school and soccer and updating my other story the past comes alive. Anyways here's chapter 12 I hope you people's like it :)  
Katniss' POV**  
"Um hey Gale, do you want to come over?" I ask.  
"I can't, I have to unpack. Sorry, maybe next time though," he says over the phone.  
I sigh and hang up. Then I call Prim, "Hey little duck."  
"CLOVE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I hear her scream, then a voice says, "Um hi Katniss, it's Rory, Prim said she'd call you later," then he hangs up.  
I sigh and yell, "Dad! Can I use your car?"  
I hear him yell back, "Sure!"  
I get the car and drive to Gales house. I walk into his house and ask Hazel where Gales room is. She takes me up there and I see him talking to a blonde girl.  
"Hi Gale, um I need to talk to you," I say.  
The girl sighs and says, "I'll see you later Gale," then she kisses his cheek and she runs out.  
"Um who was that!?" I yell.  
"Madge I was helping her with something. I've been thinking, maybe we should break up," he says.  
"That's what I came to talk to you about," I say.  
"Well I have to finish unpacking. Bye," he says as I walk out.  
I sigh and drive to District 12.  
Prims POV  
"Prim um I was on my way to your house to tell you," Clove says.  
"Whatever. I'm glad you two are together though," I say.  
"So are you two together?" Cato asks.  
"No!" Rory and I say at the same time.  
"Ya I'm we're just friends," I say.  
I hear Rory sigh and my phone starts to ring. I pull it out and see its Finnick.  
I send him to voicemail and he calls again.  
I answer and say, "What's up Finn?"  
"Prim! Um it's um," he stutters.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"It's Rue, she's hurt."  
I gasp and drop my phone into the sand.  
**Sorry I know that this is a really short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Also I think that you should go check out HGF34567 new story it's called bulletproof. Also I made a sequel for my story visions of the past, you should go check that out too. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Peoples I know I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is basically what happened to Rue. I really have no clue where I want to go with this story so let me know in a review if you want me to make this story really long or if I should end it in like three chapters, and if you guys have any suggestions about things you guys think should happen in this story PM or review to let me know. Anyways here's the new chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13**

**Finnicks POV**

She curls up into a ball on the floor and covers her ears with her hands. She begins to scream. Not again. I sit next to Annie on the ground and wrap my arms around her.

"Shhhhhhh, its okay, its okay Annie," I whisper into her ear.

"Finn, Annie, do you guys want to go visit Prim?" I hear Rue ask as she walks out into my backyard.

"What's wrong with Annie?" Rue asks as she bends down to try and help me calm Annie down.

"I don't know, we were talking about why she moved here and then she started screaming 'NO NO LEAVE THEM ALONE' and then she curled up into a ball, started screaming and sobbing," I say.

"Shhhh its okay, I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you," I whisper into Annie's ear.

"No," she whispers looking up at me, "He'll hurt you too."

"Who?" I ask.

She starts screaming again and she hides her face. I look at Rue and Rue mouths 'What is she talking about?'

I shrug and continue to calm Annie down. It takes about an hour to calm her down but when we do Rue and I decide to take Annie home. I walk her up to her room and she lies down on her bed. I cover her with a blanket and whisper, "Sweet dreams Annie." I kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

I leave her house and Rue and I walk in town.

"What was wrong with Annie? I've never seen her like that," Rue says.

"I don't know, maybe someone is hurting her, she said 'he'll hurt you too,' maybe someone is threatening her," I say as I begin to get angry at the thought of someone hurting Annie.

"Why would someone hurt Annie?" Rue asks.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we have to find out, so she doesn't get hurt even more," I say.

We continue to slowly walk through town. A man dressed in a black coat bumps into Rue who falls on the ground. I grab the man arm and say, "What the hell!? Why did you bump into my friend!?"

"Finn I'm okay," Rue says getting off the ground.

"Hey it was an accident let go of my arm!" he yells as he hides his face.

"Well watch where your going next time," I say letting go of his arm.

He pushes me onto the ground and runs off. I get up and I'm about to chase after him when Rue grabs my arm and says, "Just leave it."

I sigh and we continue to walk. We stop to get a late lunch. After we finish eating I hear a girl scream. I'd know that scream anywhere. It belongs to Annie.

**Mwahahaha cliffhanger! **

**jkjkjk theres still more to the chapter so keep reading ;P**

I run towards the sound of her scream with Rue running by my side. I hear a loud BOOM and I immediately know that its a gunshot. Her screams get louder and I see a crowd around something. I push through the gaping crowd and when I get through I see the man from earlier hovering over Annie with a gun pointed at her head. She's sobbing and has blood flowing from her arm.

"Leave her alone," I hear Rue yell.

The man ignores her and I want to do something heroic, like tackle the man and send him to jail, but I'm unable to move. I hear Rue say, "If you don't leave her alone I'm going to call the police."

I see her pull out her phone but she doesn't get the chance to dial 9-1-1. The man turns the gun so it now is pointed at Rue. I finally become able to move and just as he pulls the trigger I run towards him and tackle him. He hits his head on the cement and he goes unconscious, but I'm too late. I look over at Rue who is on the ground crying. She's bleeding a lot from the bullet wound in her stomach. I hear the sirens of the cops. Rue's breathing begins to slow down.

"No Rue you can't die," I whisper.

I feel someone touch my shoulder and I see that its a crying Annie. I stand up and grab the man by the collar of his shirt. I slam his limp body against a wall. I feel someone pulling my arms back. I want to kill him for hurting Annie and Rue. I struggle against the person. I feel something get inserted into my arm and the last thing I remember before I get knocked out is that I must kill the man for hurting Annie and Rue.


End file.
